


Gương thần của Vil Schoenheit

by JPMSG



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poison
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPMSG/pseuds/JPMSG
Summary: Một ngày nọ, Vil hỏi MC rằng liệu anh có phải người đẹp nhất. Câu trả lời của cô đã không làm vừa lòng anh, và MC đã phải chịu nhiều đau khổ sau đó...
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“ MC này, liệu tôi có phải là người đẹp nhất thế gian không?”

Trong cuộc trò chuyện, Vil bỗng nhiên hỏi cô thế. MC sửng sốt. Nếu như đàn anh Rook ở đây, hẳn là anh chàng sẽ tuôn một tràng những lời ngợi ca như có cánh đem người được khen bay thẳng lên trời. Nhưng hiện giờ chỉ có cô với Vil ở đây, và cô là người được hỏi.

Phản ứng với câu hỏi đột ngột của Vil, ánh mắt MC men theo từng đường nét đẹp đẽ trên gương mặt anh. Vil Schoenheit sở hữu vẻ đẹp khiến bất kỳ đứa con gái nào cũng phải tự ti khi đứng trước anh. Mái tóc tựa những sợi tơ dệt từ nắng với đuôi tóc tím nhẹ màu hoa oải hương như thác rủ xuống bờ vai. Làn da trắng muốt và những đường nét tinh xảo khiến anh trông như một bức tượng thần hoàn mỹ, nhưng thật mâu thuẫn khi anh không phải.

Vil nhìn cô, đôi mắt tím xinh đẹp kia tựa như có hơi nước, chớp loáng ánh mắt trời ban trưa. Trong phút chốc, cô ngơ ngẩn, ánh mắt khó có thể rời khỏi tròng mắt quyến rũ kia. MC vẫn luôn biết Vil đẹp, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cô nhìn kỹ đàn anh Schoenhiet, để rồi nhận ra rằng một người đàn ông có thể đẹp đẽ tới nhường nào.

Vil đẹp hơn bất kỳ đứa con gái nào mà MC từng gặp, điều đó cô không phủ nhận. Nhưng để khẳng định anh là người đẹp nhất thế gian thì lòng cô vẫn chưa chắc chắn. MC mơ hồ cảm thấy ở vẻ đẹp của anh còn thiếu thốn một điều gì để gọi là đẹp nhất, song cô không thể kể ra nó là gì.

Nhưng để trả lời “không” cho câu hỏi của Vil thì cô thấy mình thô lỗ quá. Cô nghe đồn người vùng Pyroxene rất coi trọng sắc đẹp của mình; chê bai họ xấu chẳng khác gì xúc phạm họ. Vậy nên có lẽ đi theo câu trả lời khuôn mẫu của đàn anh Rook là đúng mực nhất.

Vì thế, sau vài giây suy tính lựa lời đưa đẩy, cô cất lời:  
“ Không ai có thể vượt mặt anh trong lĩnh vực sắc đẹp. Đó là một điều hiển nhiên không cần phải hỏi, đàn anh.”

Nghe câu trả lời của cô, Vil không nói một lời. Anh chỉ nhìn cô chằm chằm, đủ lâu để MC nhận ra mình vừa nói sai điều gì. Chợt Vil thở dài:

“ Em thật là một quả táo hư, MC. Rõ ràng là đang nghĩ điều trái ngược, mà cuối cùng tới cửa miệng lại nói ra lời dối trá. Sao em không thể thẳng thắn rằng trong mắt em tôi không hề xinh đẹp?”

Rồi Vil ngửa mặt lên trời, vẻ thất vọng cùng uể oải thoáng lướt qua trên gương mặt anh. Song rất nhanh Vil lấy lại biểu cảm ngạo mạn cùng lạnh lùng vốn dĩ, và lần này ánh mắt anh kiên định đặt lên cô:

“ Em cứ chờ đấy, MC. Tôi sẽ chứng minh cho em thấy rằng tôi là người đẹp nhất trong mắt mọi người, trong mắt bất kỳ ai và cả trong mắt em. Sớm thôi, em sẽ quỳ gối dưới sắc đẹp của tôi.”


	2. Chapter 2

(2): Dặm son môi

Cuộc Tấn Công Sắc Đẹp nổ ra ngay sau khi Vil đưa ra lời tuyên chiến. Đàn anh Schoenheit chưa bao giờ là một người chậm chạp với lời hứa hẹn của mình. Và cũng chẳng mất bao lâu để ánh mắt sắc bén của phó nhà Pomefiore bắt được manh mối chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

“ MC này, em và Vil ấy, hai người đang giấu tôi chuyện hay ho gì đó hả?”

Đối mặt với ánh mắt dò xét của Rook, MC chỉ mỉm cười cho qua chuyện. Rook là người cuối cùng trên thế giới mà cô sẽ nói về chuyện này. Cô có linh cảm rằng tính tò mò muốn đào sâu vấn đề của đàn anh sẽ làm mọi chuyện càng thêm hỏng bét.

Rook dừng dò hỏi cô tại đó. Không phải tự dưng anh ta nhân từ buông tha cho cô như vậy, mà vì Vil tới rồi. Anh nói nhỏ với cô:  
“ Nhìn kìa em. Roi des Paons(*) của chúng ta tới rồi.”

MC một lần nữa gượng cười trước câu nói bông đùa của đàn anh.

Men theo ánh mắt Rook, cô liếc nhìn về phía Vil. Đàn anh Schoenheit lúc này đang diện bộ trang phục lộng lẫy của nhà Pomefiore, tà áo dài dưới chân bay ngược về phía sau trong tiết trời lộng gió. Anh ta sải từng bước chân rộng và đầy kiêu hãnh. Vành tóc mai hất ngược ra sau để lộ vầng trán cao, không có lấy một dấu vết nào trên gương mặt hoàn mỹ ấy. Khi nhìn thấy cô, Vil mỉm cười nhẹ. Chợt có tiếng đám đông la toáng lên. MC ngó chừng thì thấy có anh chàng học sinh nào vừa ngất xỉu.

Sự kiện bất ngờ ấy không làm Vil phân tâm. Bước chân anh tiến thẳng về phía họ. Khi Vil đến gần, MC ngửi thấy trong không khí có thoang thoảng hương nước hoa khiến cô thấy rất dễ chịu.

Vil gật đầu chào hỏi Rook. Vị đàn anh ngả mũ chào lại trưởng nhà mình và rất hài hước mở đầu cuộc trò chuyện:  
“ Hôm nay vì sao sáng nhất bầu trời đã hạ cánh nơi tôi, mon roi (**). Ngài có chuyện gì muốn nói với chúng thần sao?”

Làm lơ trước những lời hoa mỹ của đàn anh Rook, Vil đi thẳng vào vấn đề một cách ngắn gọn.  
“ Tôi có chút chuyện với MC. Nếu hai người không có chuyện hệ trọng gì, cho phép tôi đưa cô ấy đi trong chốc lát.”

Rook bật lên tiếng cười đầy cổ quái. Đôi mắt sáng của anh không ngừng nhìn từ Vil sang cô, và chỉ dừng lại khi trưởng nhà tặng cho anh một cái nhìn sắc lẻm. Rook nhún vai.  
“ Tất nhiên rồi. Hai người đi vui vẻ.”

Vil quay sang MC và lịch sự hỏi cô:  
“ Vậy chúng ta đi nhé?”

****  
Ngỡ tưởng rằng sau cuộc nói chuyện không mấy vui vẻ, gặp lại Vil hẳn là cô sẽ lúng túng lắm. Nhưng nằm ngoài dự tính, mọi chuyện diễn ra suôn sẻ như thường ngày và đàn anh Schoenheit vẫn đối xử với cô như cũ. MC nhận ra rằng mình lo nghĩ quá nhiều. Anh với cô cũng đâu còn là trẻ con mà cư xử ấu trĩ như vậy.

Tất nhiên, đã mang danh cuộc Tấn Công Sắc Đẹp thì không phải tất cả mọi thứ ở cách xử sự của Vil là bình thường. Anh trang điểm đẹp đẽ hơn thường ngày, xuất hiện bên cạnh cô nhiều hơn để khoe ra sắc đẹp của mình. Nhưng dù MC lặp đi lặp lại lời khen ngợi của mình bao nhiêu lần, hay biết bao nhiêu học sinh đã phải vào trạm xá nằm vì vẻ đẹp của anh, thì Vil vẫn không tin vào lời ngợi khen cô dành cho anh.

Anh đã từng nói với cô:  
“ Tôi đẹp trong mắt nhiều người, nhưng vẫn chưa đủ đẹp trong mắt em. Hẳn là đôi mắt nhạy bén của em đã bắt được thiếu sót nào đó ở vẻ ngoài của tôi. Tôi sẽ nỗ lực hết mức cho đến khi nghe được lời khen ngợi chân thành từ đáy lòng em.”

MC không hiểu ở lời ngợi khen của mình thiếu đi sự chân thành nào. Mỗi lần đối diện với gương mặt Vil là mỗi lần cô cất lên lời ca thán từ đáy lòng. Nhưng Vil vẫn khăng khăng với “ sự chân thành” ấy thì cô cũng đành chịu thua. Cô mặc kệ việc anh kề cận mình, miễn là Vil vẫn giữ thái độ lịch thiệp, tôn trọng và không làm phiền tới cô.

Hôm nay cũng là một ngày như vậy. Hai người sánh vai nhau trên dãy hành lang đi tới phòng thí nghiệm. Vì Grim là một học sinh kém cỏi, nên với chức danh học sinh giám sát, MC không thể không gánh vác trách nhiệm học bổ túc cho cậu ta. Thật tồi tệ khi cô cũng dở tệ trong môn hóa, nhưng may mắn thay khi cô có Vil ở đây; nếu không lợi dụng cơ hội này thì thật uổng phí của trời.

Đang đi được nửa đường, bước chân Vil bỗng ngoặt vào một lối mòn vắng bóng người. MC cũng nhanh chóng đuổi theo sau. Cô biết rằng Vil lại muốn làm việc ưa thích hàng ngày của anh: chỉnh trang lại dung nhan bản thân.  
MC đứng dưới tàng cây chờ đợi trong lúc Vil đánh lại son môi. Lúc cô quay đầu lại thì anh đã xong việc. Nhưng hình như Vil lỡ tay đánh son hơi đậm. Cô nhắc nhở anh:

“ Đàn anh, son trên môi anh hình như hơi đậm quá.”

Vil gật đầu đồng ý. Rồi anh nói một câu không mấy liên quan:

“ Son trên môi em cũng có vẻ phai rồi. Lại đây nào, MC.”

Tuy rằng không hiểu hai vấn đề này có gì liên quan tới nhau, nhưng MC cũng biết ý tứ Vil muốn tô son lại cho cô. Vì vậy, cô tiến tới trước mặt anh, ngoan ngoãn để bàn tay anh nâng cằm mình lên.

Rồi sau đó, thay vì để thỏi son trên tay mình tô lên môi cô, thì Vil ghé sát mặt lại và môi chạm môi với MC.

Đó là cú chạm nhẹ giữa bờ môi của hai người, và một chút ít ma sát để son từ môi người nọ dính sang môi người kia.

Trong lúc hôn môi, Vil vẫn mở mắt nhìn cô. MC có thể nhìn thấy hình phản chiếu của mình trong đôi mắt anh. Cùng lúc cô cũng cảm nhận được tường tận hết thảy về Vil: hơi thở của anh, độ ấm của anh và mùi hương của anh.

Nụ hôn diễn ra trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, và nhanh chóng bờ môi anh rời khỏi cô. Vil ngắm nhìn gương mặt cô kỹ lưỡng thêm vài giây nữa và dùng ngón cái lau đi vết son bên ngoài bờ môi. Làm xong, anh ừm một tiếng có vẻ hài lòng lắm.

“ Ổn rồi đấy, MC à.”  
Nhưng MC không đáp lại lời anh. Cô ngẩn người đứng như trời chống, và phải mất một phút đồng hồ thì tâm trí cô mới tỉnh táo lại khỏi cơn sửng sốt.

MC đưa tay lên che miệng. Vệt đỏ lan tràn từ gò má cô ra hết khuôn mặt, lan cả xuống vùng cổ. Cô lắp bắp:  
“ A-Anh vừa làm gì vậy Vil??”

Vil trông không có vẻ nhận thức được hành động của mình vừa làm. Rất từ tốn, anh giải thích:  
“ Tôi bị lỡ tay khi bôi son. Sẵn tiện thấy màu son của em hơi phai nên tôi dặm cho em chút ít son môi.”

Bờ lông mi dài cụp xuống, anh lặp lại câu nói, trông có vẻ vô tội lắm:  
“ Tôi chỉ là đang dặm cho em chút ít son môi thôi mà.”


	3. Chapter 3

(3): 

“ Cậu và anh Vil đang hẹn hò hả MC?”

Câu hỏi bất thình lình của Epel khiến ánh mắt MC rời bỏ cuốn sách sử dày cộm để ghé mắt nhìn cậu trai trước mặt. Song cô cũng không phủ nhận, thậm chí còn hỏi lại:  
“ Chuyện đó trông rõ ràng lắm à?”

Epel thật thà đáp:  
“ Cả trường Night Raven đang đồn ầm lên về hai người kìa. Với cả”, chợt cậu đỏ mặt, cúi đầu rì rầm, “mình cũng nhìn thấy cậu và đàn anh hôn nhau dưới tán cây rồi.”

Nghe lời Epel nói, biểu cảm trên mặt MC vẫn nhàn nhạt như cũ.

Cậu thấy họ hôn nhau ở tán cây nào? Tán cây ở lối mòn trên con đường đến phòng thí nghiệm? Hay tán cây ở rừng táo phía sau trường? Hoặc tán cây ở con hẻm đằng sau thư viện? Vil đã hôn cô quá nhiều, giờ cô cũng chẳng còn thiết đếm. 

Đó là một dấu hiệu xấu.

MC đóng cuốn sách trước mặt, ngả lưng ra phía sau và thầm thở dài. Đến giờ phút này, cô cũng chẳng thể lừa gạt bản thân thêm được nữa.

****

Ngài Crowley từng khen MC là một cô gái trưởng thành và chín chắn, bởi ngay cả khi phải một thân một mình đối mặt với thế giới mới, cô vẫn rất vững vàng.

Nhưng chỉ có mình MC biết bản thân cô đang cảm nhận thế nào. Xa gia đình, xa bạn bè và ở một nơi lạ hoắc đã dọa cô gái mới tuổi 18 này sợ phát khiếp. Chỉ là cô giỏi tỏ ra bình tĩnh, và khiến cho tất cả mọi người tin vào nó.

Ngay từ ngày đầu tiên đến nơi này, trong MC chỉ có một mong mỏi duy nhất là trở về nhà. Để trở về nhà, cô không ngại để thầy hiệu trưởng sai khiến một hai. MC vẫn luôn trong tâm thế sẵn sàng cho cuộc trở về, dẫu cho có bao điều kỳ thú hấp dẫn ánh mắt cô ở ngoài kia. Và cô cũng quyết tâm không để mình phát sinh bất cứ mối quan hệ thân mật nào nơi đây, để tránh sự do dự khi quay trở về nhà. MC sẽ không để một ai ngáng chân mình trên con đường cô thực hiện nguyện vọng.

Nhưng bây giờ, vị đàn anh kính mến của cô - Vil Schoenheit, thật sự là đang nhảy múa trên đường biên cuối cùng.

Vil cố gắng phân trần về nụ hôn ngày hôm ấy. Anh nói rằng đó là cách mà những người mẫu thường dùng khi dặm son môi, và xin cô thứ lỗi nếu điều đó gây ra bất kỳ bối rối gì. Tất nhiên là MC chấp nhận lời giải thích của vị đàn anh. Cho dù lý do của anh có sáo rỗng đến mấy, thì đó không phải vấn đề cô muốn tin hay không. MC bắt buộc phải tin lời anh nói. Bởi cô không muốn để trái tim mình có mảy may cơ hội nào rung động trước vị người đàn anh này. 

Là người thông minh, họ đều hiểu hành động ấy đã gây ra bối rối thế nào cho đối phương. Nhưng lần một, lần hai, rồi lần ba, Vil kéo cô vào bóng tối và theo như anh nói, dặm một chút son môi. Ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, MC cứ để anh tự tiện như vậy, và mặc kệ cho niềm hân hoan rạo rực trong lồng ngực mình.

Xinh đẹp. Tài năng và học thức. Nhã nhặn và lịch thiệp. Gần như chẳng có lý do nào để từ chối một chàng trai hoàn mỹ như vậy cả. Mà MC cũng hiểu thấu người con trai hư hỏng này không thực sự yêu cô, anh ta chỉ say đắm “lời khen ngợi chân thành”, khi anh nhìn thấy ảnh ngược của mình phản chiếu trong đôi mắt cô. Nên cô cũng yên tâm để mặc như vậy.

Tuy nhiên, một chút ít mật ngọt để thỏa mãn ham muốn của con tim, nhưng nhiều hơn nữa sẽ khiến cô sa lầy vào vũng bùn. Mà MC sẽ không đời nào để cho Vil phá hỏng kế hoạch của cô đâu.

MC nhủ thầm với chính mình. Không thể lừng khừng thêm được nữa. Phải cắt đứt thôi.


	4. Chapter 4

(4): Chiếc Gương Thần của Vil Schoenheit

MC nằm dài trên thảm cỏ, không chút để ý tới hình tượng. Tóc em xõa tung trên mặt đất và áo khoác thì nhăn nheo theo dáng nằm của em. Vil ngồi ngay cạnh em, nhưng anh không nói gì. Em trông như một chú mèo biếng nhác đang phơi nắng, và Vil không có ý định phá vỡ giây phút thoải mái của mèo con. Dẫu sao cũng không có ai xung quanh đây, nên anh tạm thời buông tha cho MC.

Hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời. Trời nắng, nhưng không quá gắt và gió thổi đều đều. Dưới tiết trời dễ chịu ấy, mắt mèo con từ từ nhắm lại và dần dần em rơi vào giấc ngủ bất chợt. Em ngủ vô tư không chút phiền lo, bởi em biết Vil đang canh chừng ngay bên cạnh.

Khoảng sân vắng vẻ càng thêm im ắng khi hai người duy nhất trong sân không nói một lời. Sau khi liếc nhanh một vòng kiểm tra quanh sân, ánh mắt Vil lần nữa đặt lên gương mặt đang say giấc nồng kia.

Vil thấy dạo gần đây MC dường như trở nên xinh đẹp hơn. Mái tóc em ngày một đen bóng mượt mà, cũng như đôi môi mật ngọt ngày một đỏ rực và làn da ngày một trắng sáng, căng mịn. Anh nói với Rook về những biến đổi này của em, để rồi nhận lại một tràng cười hứng chí và ánh nhìn mờ ám. Trước khi Vil nổi quạu và tuôn ra một tràng quở trách, thì phó nhà sắc bén đã kịp thời chặn lại anh bằng một  
câu nói:  
" MC không trở nên xinh đẹp hơn. Vấn đề duy nhất ở đây chỉ là", anh ta ngừng lại vài giây rồi lấy giọng ngâm nga," vẻ đẹp không nằm ở đôi má hồng của người thiếu nữ mà ở trong đôi mắt của kẻ si tình."

Vil nhướng mày trước câu nói ấy. Ai là người thiếu nữ, ai là kẻ si tình? Anh hiểu ý câu nói của Rook, nhưng ở đây mối quan hệ giữa họ không phải tình yêu.

Vil vẫn luôn tin tưởng vào ánh mắt của phó nhà Pomefiore, nhưng xem chừng thỉnh thoảng đôi mắt sắc bén ấy cũng bị che mắt bởi tin đồn thất thiệt. Anh biết tới những lời đồn đại rằng anh và MC đang hẹn hò, song hai người trong cuộc đều rõ ràng họ không yêu nhau. Vil thấy được sự bình tĩnh trong mắt MC khi chạm môi với em. Và anh cũng nhận rõ rằng mình chỉ khao khát việc đôi mắt đen kia soi chiếu ảnh ngược của mình.

Anh không yêu MC. Chí ít, đó là điều mà Vil đã tự nhủ với bản thân mỗi lần trước khi hôn em.

****

Đối với Vil, lời khen ngợi sắc đẹp chân thành nhất không phải là lời ngợi ca có cánh, mà là ánh nhìn say mê của mọi người. Ánh mắt mỗi người là một tấm gương, phản chiếu hình ảnh đẹp đẽ nhất của anh trong đó.

MC là một nữ sinh bình thường. Bình thường về cả dáng vẻ và tính cách, không có lấy một điểm nổi bật. Vil Schoenheit sẽ chẳng bao giờ để em vào trong mắt, nếu không phải một ngày nọ anh nhận ra trong mắt em không có ảnh ngược của chính mình.

Như anh đã nói, cặp mắt là chiếc gương soi rọi chân thực nhất vẻ bề ngoài mỗi người. Nếu người được soi không đủ đẹp, không đủ cuốn hút, thì chẳng thể nào để lại dấu ấn của mình trên chiếc gương. Vil thà tin tưởng rằng có điều gì nhầm lẫn ở đây còn hơn là tin vào việc anh chẳng để lại ấn tượng nào trong mắt MC. Phải qua mấy lần kiểm chứng, anh mới cay đắng chấp nhận sự thật. MC chần chừ khi trả lời câu hỏi của anh, dẫu rằng em cất lời ca ngợi ngay sau đó. Điều em nói đi ngược lại với những gì em suy nghĩ.

Hành động của em đã thổi bùng lửa giận trong Vil. Anh tức tối MC vì đã không nói ra sự thật, đồng thời cảm thấy uể oải và chán chường với sự thất bại của bản thân. Tắm mình trong những lời ngợi khen quá lâu, anh như bị che mắt, trở nên ngạo mạn và buông lơi sự nghiêm khắc với bản thân. Nhưng giờ Vil đã tỉnh táo lại, và anh sẽ không bao giờ để mình mắc sai lầm lần thứ hai.

Cách tốt nhất để nhắc nhở bản thân về lỗi lầm là luôn ghi nhớ sâu sắc hậu quả mà nó mang lại. Chính vì vậy mà Vil tiếp cận MC. Và cũng bởi một lý do quan trọng khác: MC có một đôi mắt đánh giá kỹ lưỡng về sắc đẹp. Vil biết mình đã lơi lỏng với bản thân, nhưng sắc đẹp của anh vẫn còn đó. Kể cả khi Vil không phải là gu sắc đẹp MC yêu thích, thì chí ít với vẻ ngoài đẹp đẽ của mình anh cũng phải để lại trong MC dấu ấn một hai. Điều này khiến anh nhớ lại ngày tháng năm xưa khi chưa còn là người đẹp nhất, làm trỗi dậy trong Vil cảm giác muốn chinh phục. 

Và như thế ngày qua ngày, anh quanh quẩn bên MC, cố gắng khiến em công nhận sắc đẹp của mình. Song tất cả những gì anh làm đều tốn công vô ích. Chẳng có mảy may rung động nào trong mắt em khi MC nhìn anh. Đối với em, anh cũng chỉ là một kẻ tầm thường, chẳng thể gây nên một vết mờ trên mặt gương sáng bóng. Điều đó khiến Vil trở nên cáu gắt và mất kiên nhẫn, càng thêm khăng khăng cố chấp với việc làm MC quỳ gối trước sắc đẹp của anh. Đỉnh điểm của sự cố chấp là khi anh lấy cớ dặm son môi với MC, ép em phải nhìn thẳng vào chính mình. Vil biết điều đó là không đúng, nhưng anh không kìm lòng được. Anh chịu đủ việc bị nhìn như một kẻ tầm thường rồi.

Dần dà, Vil say mê với việc nhìn ngắm ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong mắt em. Không hiểu sao, anh thấy mình đẹp đẽ hơn trong tròng mắt đen ấy. Và bởi MC cũng không từ chối anh, Vil tận dụng cơ hội, càng thêm được đà lấn tới.

Song mọi chuyện cũng chỉ dừng ở việc hôn môi. Vil không muốn gây thêm cho em bất kỳ rắc rối hay hiểu lầm. Với lý trí tỉnh táo, giữa họ chẳng có gì vượt quá giới hạn.

Đúng vậy, chẳng có gì đi quá giới hạn ở đây. Chỉ là càng ngày anh càng mong muốn đôi mắt ấy chỉ soi chiếu riêng mình.

****

Vil Schoenheit thoát khỏi sự trầm tư khi thấy em tỉnh dậy. MC mở to mắt nhìn anh, ánh nắng xuyên qua những tán cây trên đầu chiếu vào đôi mắt em, khiến nó trông lấp lánh như một cặp đá quý.

“ Nghe em này, Vil.”   
Ngồi dậy từ thảm cỏ, em dựa sát vào anh và nói. Em dựa vào gần quá, gần tới mức Vil có cảm tưởng như thể em sắp sửa vòng tay qua cổ anh và kéo cả hai vào một nụ hôn sâu nồng nàn. Nhưng cuối cùng hành động của em cũng chỉ dừng ở đó.

Ánh mắt em mơn man từng đường nét khuôn mặt anh, đôi mắt đen trở nên sâu thẳm. Vil kiên nhẫn chờ đợi câu nói bỏ ngỏ của em. Bàn tay em chạm lên gò má anh, và với vẻ nghiêm túc trên mặt em, anh biết MC đang muốn thổ lộ một điều gì rất quan trọng.   
“ Anh biết không, anh là người đẹp nhất mà em từng gặp đấy. Thế nên…”

Em cụp mắt xuống, không nhìn thẳng vào anh nữa. Bờ môi em hơi mấp máy như định nói gì đó rồi thôi. Cuối cùng, em hít sâu một hơi. Và rồi những câu từ tuôn từ bờ môi đỏ mọng ấy đi ngược lại hoàn toàn với những gì Vil nghĩ là em sẽ nói.

“ Thế nên Vil à, anh không cần phải chứng minh điều đó nữa.”

Em đang nói dối.

“ Anh hẳn đã biết những tin đồn thất thiệt về đôi ta nhỉ.”

MC là một kẻ gian dối bất trị.

“ Em cũng không muốn những đồn đại này đi xa hơn, bôi đen danh tiếng của anh, cũng như phá hỏng tình bạn tốt đẹp giữa hai ta.”

Nếu MC dừng lại tại đây, anh sẽ suy xét cho qua chuyện này một cách dễ dàng.

“ Vậy nên đàn anh, chúng ta hãy tránh mặt nhau một đoạn thời gian đi.”


	5. Chapter 5

(5):

Khi đang trên đường quay trở về phòng, đi ngang qua sảnh chính ký túc xá Vil nghe loáng thoáng tên mình được nhắc tới. Anh ghé mắt nhìn qua khung cửa sổ thì trông thấy Epel và Rook đang ngồi tán gẫu bên trong. Bước chân anh dừng lại. Anh muốn nghe xem họ đang nói gì về mình.

Ngồi cạnh Rook, Epel tay chống cằm nghiêng đầu thắc mắc:  
“ Lạ thật, em biết anh Vil đẹp, nhưng dạo này anh ấy cứ như kiểu sáng bừng lên vậy.”  
Tay thợ săn bật cười trước miêu tả ngô nghê của người đàn em, song vẫn trả lời.  
“ Thì người ta đang yêu mà.”  
“ Ý anh là, yêu đương với MC làm anh Vil đẹp đẽ hơn á? Tại sao vậy?”  
Đưa chén trà lên khóe miệng nhấp một ngụm, Rook mới từ tốn giải thích.   
“ Bởi vì bình thường Vil không hay cười. Nếu có, thì cũng chỉ là kiểu cười khinh miệt,”  
“ Nhưng khi sắp sửa đến gặp người tình trong mộng của mình, tâm trạng không nén nổi vui sướng nên cười rất dịu dàng. Người không quen biết Vil thì chỉ có thể cảm nhận được anh ta đẹp lên. Nhưng là người hay quan sát Vil, tôi biết anh ta đang thay đổi ở đâu.”  
“ Và cái cách anh ta kể với tôi rằng MC đẹp lên, chà,” Rook thốt lên lời cảm thán, “ đúng là vẻ đẹp không nằm ở đôi má hồng của người thiếu nữ, mà ở trong đôi mắt của kẻ si tình.”

Vil bất giác đưa tay lên che mặt, ngộ ra rằng anh đã bị ai đó đọc vị. Anh biết Rook bình thường không phải là một kẻ bình luận sau lưng người khác. Và ảnh cũng không bao giờ nói năng bất cẩn trước mặt mọi người. Với giác quan nhạy bén của một tay thợ săn, anh ta hẳn biết Vil đang ở đây, nhưng ảnh vẫn cố làm vậy thì chỉ còn một lý do.

Tình trạng của anh đã tệ đến mức cần phải người khác nhúng tay vào sao?

****

Sau ngày hôm ấy, những đêm ngắn ngủi trở nên dài lê thê với Vil. Anh không tài nào ngủ được nếu thiếu đi thuốc ngủ. Không chút tốn sức, MC khiến tâm trí anh quay cuồng. Song anh lại không thể từ bỏ việc suy nghĩ về em. Mọi thứ như rời xa tâm trí Vil, duy chỉ có hình bóng của MC vẫn quẩn quanh chơi đùa với những suy tưởng của anh.

Anh tự hỏi chính mình, rốt cuộc tình cảm của anh đối với MC là gì.

Là tình bạn? Là khao khát muốn chinh phục? Là sự cố chấp muốn em nhìn thẳng vào chính mình?

Anh đã tin tưởng vào những suy nghĩ ấy, rằng MC chỉ là một người hữu dụng, một kẻ có thể giúp anh đi xa hơn trong lĩnh vực sắc đẹp. Giống như mối quan hệ giữa Hoàng Hậu Sắc Đẹp và Gương Thần vậy. Nhưng nếu là như thế, tại sao anh lại cảm thấy đau buồn cùng khổ sở khi em từ chối và xa cách với mình? Sự tồn tại của một công cụ không tài nào có thể tác động đến anh đến vậy.

Hoặc đó có thể là điều mà Rook luôn nhắc nhở anh. Tình yêu.

Vil Schoenheit thấy lạ lầm với cụm từ đó. Ái tình là một điều mà anh chưa bao giờ cảm nhận. Trước giờ Vil Schoenheit chỉ yêu bản thân anh ta. Còn với người khác? Những kẻ lặt vặt không đáng để người đẹp nhất tiêu tốn một giây để suy nghĩ.

Nhưng MC là đặc biệt. Em đem cho anh cảm giác muốn yêu thương, muốn chiếm hữu và cả cảm giác bị phản bội. Nhiều lúc Vil tự hỏi, khi Hoàng Hậu Sắc Đẹp không còn được thừa nhận là người đẹp nhất bởi Gương Thần, liệu Người có cảm giác như anh lúc này?  
Những cảm xúc phức tạp như một cuộn len rối nhằng nhịt, khiến con người luôn kiên quyết và dứt khoát như Vil chẳng biết phải làm gì. Anh muốn ngồi lại một mình và ngẫm nghĩ lâu hơn nữa, nhưng thời gian đã không để cho anh thêm khoảng trống để suy tư. 

Những nghi vấn, chần chừ tan biến ngay khi Vil hay tin từ đám bạn thân năm nhất của MC rằng hiệu trưởng đã tìm được manh mối đường về cho em. Tin tức ấy như một quả bom dội thẳng vào tâm trí anh, khiến Vil phải cố gắng lắm mới có thể tỏ vẻ bình thường ngoài mặt. Giờ phút ấy, anh biết mình cần phải làm gì đó, nếu không anh sẽ mất đi MC mãi mãi. 

Vil Schoenheit vẫn chưa thể hiểu nổi nỗi lòng mình là gì. Là anh bị ám ảnh bởi ánh mắt của MC, hay là anh đã vô tình sa vào lưới tình với chủ nhân đôi mắt ấy. Nhưng có một điều duy nhất mà Vil biết chắc chắn, điều mà cả lý trí và tình cảm của anh đều rõ ràng: anh sẽ không bao giờ để MC vuột khỏi tay anh.

****

MC nhận được thiệp từ Vil Schoenheit mời cô tới Pomefiore. Anh để chiếc thiệp trước cửa Ramshackle Dorm mà không giao tận tay, có lẽ không muốn bị cô từ chối. Lý trí bảo MC không nên đi nhưng ngẫm nghĩ thế nào, cuối cùng cô lại thả chiếc thiệp vào túi áo.

Khi trời sẩm tối, MC đi qua Cổng Gương đến nhà Pomefiore. Hàng đèn hai bên đường soi sáng lối đi lát đá dẫn cô đến tòa lâu đài tráng lệ. Học sinh Night Raven nói nó mang phong cách đất nước Pyroxene; cả tòa lâu đài và con người đến từ nơi đó – Vil Schoenheit, khiến cô luôn cảm thấy tò mò về đất nước xa lạ ấy.

Tối nay Pomefiore có vẻ im lặng lạ thường. Khi MC tới sảnh thì đàn anh Hunt đã chờ sẵn ở đó. Anh ngả mũ chào và với điệu bộ rất mực tao nhã, anh dẫn cô tới cửa sau lâu đài. Rook thì thầm với cô trước khi đẩy ra cánh cửa.  
“Tận hưởng hết mức buổi tối hôm nay nhé, tiểu thư xinh đẹp.”

Một làn gió mát phả thẳng vào mặt MC ngay khi cửa mở. Cô chớp chớp mắt một hồi rồi mới men theo hành lang âm u để bước vào khu vườn đang chìm đắm trong ánh trăng.

Từ vị trí đứng của mình, MC trông thấy một vườn hoa hồng rộng lớn, bao hết lấy mặt sau của Pomefiore. Vườn hồng bất tận, trải dài một mạch về chân trời phía xa. Những đóa hoa màu hồng xen trắng to hơn lòng bàn tay, đang trong kỳ nở rộ đẹp nhất, tụ tập thành từng cụm. Lấp ló phía sau vườn hồng, một tòa nhà màu trắng đứng lẳng lặng. Từ trên mái vòm đá hoa cương, đám hồng leo thả mình rủ xuống, vẻ thướt tha đằm thắm. MC dừng chân trong chốc lát để thưởng thức khung cảnh đẹp đẽ như truyện cổ tích này.

Đi theo ánh sáng lung linh từ những đế nến cắm trên lối mòn, MC vượt qua vườn hồng rộng lớn để đến với tòa nhà mái vòm. Cô ngước mắt nhìn và rồi thấy Vil Schoenheit đang chờ đợi cô nơi bậc thềm. Anh nở nụ cười nhẹ, đoạn thân mật dắt tay cô tới bàn trà nhỏ anh đã chuẩn bị sẵn. Theo sự dẫn dắt của anh, MC ngồi xuống phía đối diện. Cô thầm giật mình vì sự tự nhiên của mình - giống như giữa bọn họ chưa hề có xích mích. Vil thật sự rất giỏi việc đưa đẩy mọi chuyện đi theo hướng ảnh mong muốn. 

Đàn anh cầm ấm trà rót trà vào tách cho cả hai. MC nhìn bày biện trước mắt và cảm thấy anh như đang chuẩn bị một bữa tiệc lớn hơn là một buổi tiệc trà cho hai người. Cô mơ hồ cảm nhận có âm mưu nào đó ở đây. Sự im ắng lạ thường của nhà Pomefiore, vườn hồng đẹp đẽ có vẻ như vừa được tỉa tót và bữa tiệc linh đình trước mắt cô đây – Vil xem chừng có điều gì đó ẩn giấu sau lưng. MC nhấc tách trà lên và nhẹ nhàng nhấp một ngụm. Mùi hương của tách Bá Tước thượng hạng khiến cặp lông mày cô giãn ra một cách thoải mái. MC không gấp gáp. Cô không cần phải tìm tòi ý định của anh, bởi khi đã mời cô tới đây, Vil không sớm thì muộn cũng sẽ nói cho cô biết ý định của anh. 

“ Có chuyện gì vui vẻ hay sao mà đàn anh chợt mở bữa tiệc lớn đãi em vậy?”

“ Ừ, là chuyện vui vẻ lắm. Tôi nghe nói hiệu trưởng đã tìm ra manh mối đường về cho em. Vừa hay tin, tôi liền chuẩn bị luôn bữa tiệc này chúc mừng em.”

Với chất giọng êm dịu, Vil trả lời cô như thế. Dù giọng anh nghe rất dịu dàng, nhưng MC chợt thấy bộp chộp trong lòng. Cô đã báo tin mừng này tới tất cả mọi người, dù chỉ là với những người thân quen sơ sơ nhưng lại bỏ lỡ mất anh. Vil hẳn là đã nghe tin từ người khác, và qua câu nói cô có thể cảm nhận sự trách móc không lời của anh. Môi cô hơi mấp máy, MC muốn nói gì đó để chuyển chủ đề, nhưng ánh nhìn chăm chú của người đối diện làm cô không nói nên lời. Cô phải tìm cách nào để thoát khỏi tình huống này. Bàn tay MC đặt lên bàn gõ nhẹ từng đợt. Đó là thói quen của cô mỗi khi suy nghĩ điều gì. Bất chợt, Vil nắm lấy cổ tay cô. Theo bản năng MC rụt tay lại, nhưng người đối diện không cho cô có cơ hội làm vậy.   
“ Em không có lời gì muốn nói với tôi sao MC?”

“ Có lẽ em thích chơi trò mèo vờn chuột thêm chút nữa, nhưng tôi đây thì chán ngấy với nó rồi. Chúng ta cần một cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm túc, MC à.”

****

“ Hãy nói chuyện thành thực, MC thân mến.”

MC hiểu rằng đó là một mệnh lệnh, mà không phải một lời khuyên.

“ Tại sao em lại đột ngột rời đi tôi?”

Vẫn giữ chặt cổ tay cô, Vil rời khỏi ghế ngồi.

“ Em báo tin với tất cả mọi người, nhưng lại không nói bất cứ điều gì với tôi. Một câu nói hoặc một tin nhắn cũng là đủ rồi. Em chán ghét tôi vậy hả?”

“ Sao em không nói gì? Tôi chán ghét việc ai đó im ỉm không nói một lời – tôi đã làm như thế và hậu quả là em đã làm bất cứ điều gì em muốn mà chẳng chút quan tâm tới tôi.”

Với mỗi câu hỏi, anh tiến một bước về phía MC. Anh vòng ra phía sau lưng cô, găng tay da buông bỏ cổ tay hơi hằn đỏ của MC – sức lực của Vil khác biệt hoàn toàn với vẻ ngoài tinh xảo mà anh trưng cho người ta thấy. Bàn tay vừa rời khỏi cổ tay cô lại nhanh chóng đặt lên bả vai, hờ hững chạm nhẹ lên vùng gáy. MC rùng mình. Cô có cảm giác toàn bộ cơ thể mình đang nằm dưới sự khống chế của Vil.

Một bàn tay khác đặt lên má cô và vuốt ve gò má. Một sự nhắc nhở âm thầm để cô tập trung vào lời nói của anh. Giờ Vil đang đứng sau lưng, không thể quan sát được nét mặt anh nên cô không biết nên trả lời thế nào để vừa lòng vị đàn anh. Ngồi trên ghế nệm êm ái mà tâm trạng MC chẳng khác nào ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đầy gai nhọn.

“ Tôi yêu em nhiều đến thế mà tại sao em lại rời bỏ tôi? Hả, MC?”

Vil chợt cúi người và ghé vào vành tai cô nói thế. Nếu không phải bàn tay anh đang ấn trên bờ vai cô, MC đã nhảy dựng lên rồi. Cô quay người lại nhìn anh.

“ Đàn anh vừa nói yêu ư? Yêu tôi? Đàn anh còn chưa biểu lộ tình cảm bao giờ để nói với tôi câu nói ấy.Thật nực cười. Dừng cái trò đùa này lại đi, Vil Schoenheit.” Ánh mắt lạnh lùng của MC đang nói với anh rằng cô không mảy may tin tưởng chút nào lời nói ấy.

Anh khẽ thở dài. “ Luôn bên em, giúp đỡ em, còn hôn môi em – Tất cả những điều đó chưa biểu lộ đủ tình cảm của tôi sao?”

MC nhướng mày với anh. “ Ồ, và cũng chính anh nói với tôi rằng chúng ta chỉ là bạn bè hay đó chỉ là những cái dặm son môi thông thường – đàn anh, đi ngược lại với lời mình nói không phải là một phẩm chất cao quý gì.”  
Cô cụp mắt xuống, rồi rất nhanh lại ngước lên nhìn thẳng Vil.

“ Mà kể cả đàn anh có thật sự yêu tôi đi chăng nữa, thì đó không phải là điều bắt buộc tôi phải chấp nhận tình cảm của đàn anh.” 

Vil im lặng, không phản bác lại cô. Gần lúc MC tưởng mình đã thắng trong cuộc đối thoại này, một cơn choáng váng bao phủ lấy cô và tầm mắt cô mờ dần. Cơ thể MC chợt mất thăng bằng và Vil đỡ lấy cô. Âm thanh của anh như xa như gần vang vọng bên tai cô.

“ Đó không còn là vấn đề quan trọng nữa, MC à. Giờ em chỉ cần làm một cô bé ngoan ngoãn và tiếp tục mối quan hệ tốt đẹp của chúng ta.”

Vil đặt một nụ hôn đầy yêu thương lên trán cô.

“ Tôi cũng nghĩ rằng việc thay đổi tâm thái bất chợt sẽ gây ra sự nghi ngờ. Cứ để gã hiệu trưởng giải đố tiếp những manh mối nếu điều đó làm em vui lòng, thân mến à. Em có thể giữ hi vọng trở về lâu hơn chút nữa, nhưng hãy thay đổi dần suy nghĩ. Đến thời khắc quyết định, em chỉ có một lựa chọn duy nhất. Em hiểu chứ?”

Và đó là những lời cuối cùng mà MC nghe thấy trước khi tâm trí cô rơi hoàn toàn vào bóng tối.


End file.
